


Sad Quotes

by schizophrenic_gay (orphan_account)



Series: Quotes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/schizophrenic_gay
Summary: what the title says
Series: Quotes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702003
Kudos: 1





	1. ch 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> none of these quotes belong to me; i got them off the internet.

Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints.

It just takes and takes and takes.


	2. ch 2

Death is not the greatest loss in life.

The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.


	3. ch 3

We must understand that sadness is an ocean.

Sometimes we drown,

while other days we are forced to swim.


	4. ch 4

The worst kind of sad is not knowing why.


	5. ch 5

The sad thing for me is that there's no one for me when I need them.


	6. ch 6

I'm tired of fighting.

For once, I want to be fought for.


End file.
